X-23 Joins the X-Men
by Boushk9
Summary: This story is about how X-23 (Laura) became an X-Men, and everything that happens because she joined. (I suck at summarys) Enjoy! Rated T just incase


**Hi people! So the other day I was watching X-Men and I saw the episode with x-23 and decided I had to make a Fanfiction of my own!I hope you enjoy it because it was a lot of un to write :)**

**Laura**

I sniffed the air in anticipation. The mutants I'm tracking are part or should i say were part of an organization called hydra, and they made me what i am, a monster.

The men don't yet know that I've been tracking them for five days strait. Omega red's accent makes him hard to understand, but he keeps saying 'X' and strangely enough the letter x has been a big part of my life. My father, wolverine, is known as weapon x, he's part of the x-men, and hydra knows me as X-23. So whatever they're planning must be big. Omega red tells Gauntlet some thing that I'm assuming is,

"I'm going to make him pay for what he did to me."

"Don't worry", Gauntlet says with an evil grin, "you'll have your chance to break him! But for now rest and save your energy, for tomorrow we strike!"

I sigh inwardly. Morons, I think, you mess with my Dad, we both stab you in the gut. I smile as I scale the tree I intend to sleep on.

I hate to admit it but I miss him, he may not be the most lovey dovey guy in the whole world, but thats fine with me, because i really don't do the touchy feely thing. And he's the closest thing I have to family.

As I shift uncomfortably on the thick branch I daydream of what tomorrow will hold. I think it'll be fun to fight WITH Wolverine and not against him, or any of the X-men. Hum, I wonder how the students will react to me? No doubt they all remember me ambushing them in there own home. . . I sigh quietly, I'll figure it out tomorrow.

**Wolverine**

Laura's scent is in the air. I knew she wasn't killed in the explosion but smelling her here is still shocking. Besides her there are two others near by, but their scents don't surprise me at all.

"Omega red and Gauntlet," I growl quietly.

I look around the grounds of the Instatute to make sure none of the students are outside, for two reasons. One a fight with me and Laura on the same side wouldn't be pretty to watch, two I haven't told any one here that that Laura, the same girl who attacked them is pretty much my daughter.

As I tun to face the enemy mutants the the doors of the institute open and all the students flood out laughing, talking, and throwing frizz-bees. Those not occupied with the games are carrying trays of food.

"No-" I start to warn but I'm cut off by Omega red and Gauntlet stepping out from the line of trees.

"This time wolverine you will be the one broken, the one defeated, and knowing you, you won't let the children fight us, so we have an audience!" cackles Gauntlet

the other kids start to walk toward me ready to fight but I stop them.

"No! Stay out of this, I have all the help I need," I say as I unsheathe my knifes.

Jean and Scott protest but I silence them with a glair.

As Omega red and Gauntlet slowly make there way towards me a growl that is definitely female sounds from behind the tree.

I yell and charge red.

"Yaahhhh!" I scream and lash out at Omega Red and slice the left tentacles that's trying to wrap around me.

As I continue to slice and slash at Omega, Gauntlet try's to sneak up behind me but is stopped as Laura jumps from the tree and plants both feet on his chest and pushes off into a backflip, then unsheathes her claws.

Laura

I watch as my Dad cuts omega red and performs a spinning side kick to his pathetic excuse for a face. As he fights i notice Gauntlet walk toward him from behind. And I can't help it, a low growl escapes my throat.

I jump from the tree yelling.

I land on Gauntlets shoulders, both feet planted firmly. The sudden weight takes him by surprise giving me enough time the raise my arm and smash my elbow into his face a couple of times before I backflip off. As I land on all fours, I stick my right leg out and swing it in a sweeping motion that nocks Gauntlet to the ground. As he falls toward my feet I unsheathe my feet knives.

He screems as i stab him in the shoulder.

"Nice moves kid," Logan says with pride.

I econowledge his praise with a smile but our seconds of talking allows red to sneak his tenicpes around our ankles; hanging us upside down.

"What's this," Omega red says, "weapon X-23 isn't dead?"

"Maybe we should change that." Gauntlet says with an evil sneer

Wolverine growls but I just roll my eyes.

"Good luck with that." I say, my voice thick with sarcasm.

Gauntlet then comes up and starts punching Logan in the gut repeatedly. And that's not something I care to see so I look at the people starring at us. I know everything shield knows about them, and only because I have photographic memory. All of them have a shocked look on their faces, their mouths forming little O's.

I return my attention back to wolverine and he says two words.

"Cut now!"

And I obey.

Using my upper body strength I swing toward Logan passing him in mid air as he does the same. In a matter off seconds we have cut each other free.

Omega red screams as wolverine and I roll to the side.

Angered Gauntlet launches two missiles at me witch I easily dodge by rolling to the side.

"Enough!" I growl at Gauntlet.

I run towards him at full speed and jump in the air at the last minute . As a jump I arc my body and pull my fist back letting it connects with his jaw and make a sickening crack as he crumples to the floor.

"Good work kid." Logan says gruffly while holding an unconscious Omega red.

I nod and drag Gauntlet over to Logan and he ties both of them up with omega reds own tentacles.

We then turn to face the students.

"Who are and what are you doing here?" Demands Scott.

"I know who you are," exclaims kitty, "your the girl that ambushed us with those little brain zappers!"

Collective gasps come from the crowd and they all start talking at once.

I cock my head in confusion, because what they're doing is very illogical. If they would simply choose one speaker and every one else shut up they would get the information they seek much faster

"Shut it!" Yells Logan forcefully.

Every one stops talking and looks at Logan.

"If y'all would ask questions _one _at a time then I may or may not answer them.

Realizing this was the best offer they were going to get they decide to let Scott Summers go first.

"Who is she Logan." Scott demands

"Laura." He says simply, "next question."

"Why is she here?" Someone yells from the back.

"Good question, why are you here kid?" Logan says looking at me.

"Six days ago I destroyed something pretty big. Wolverine was there too, after he left I looked through the carnage to make sure nothing had survived when these too stumbled out. "I say gesturing to the villains, "they hadn't seen me so I decided to track them. After five days of fallowing them they came here to try and kill Logan so I stepped into the fight."

There's a long pause before the next question is asked.

"Like what did you destroy?" Kitty asks.

"Not answering that." Logan says.

"What's her full name?" Scott asks clearly not satisfied with his previous answer.

"Laura Logan." I state simply

"Why does she have claws like you?" Jean asks nervously

"Because," Logan says, "Laura is my daughter."

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I just really wanted to post itSOS top stopped there giving you guys a CLIF HANGER! Please R&R! **

**I justrealized 'R&R' means read and review. . . **

***face palm for being stupid***


End file.
